


FIC: Daddy's Little Girl

by jagnikjen



Category: Friday Night Lights
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 07:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jagnikjen/pseuds/jagnikjen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thoughts from Coach Taylor, Matt and Julie after Coach walks in on Matt and Julie in "The Giving Tree."</p>
            </blockquote>





	FIC: Daddy's Little Girl

**Daddy’s Little Girl**

My baby was in _bed_ with Matt Saracen.

I hightail it from Matt’s house back to the car.

My hands are shaking, my heart is pounding, I can hardly breath and I want to throttle something.

Namely Matt Saracen.

The boy…the young man that now has, in his possession, my daughter’s virtue.

My baby’s not a baby anymore and that saddens me. Breaks my heart. It's not like I didn't know this day would come, but she’s my daughter, dammit. And a father isn’t supposed to know these things about his little girl.

She rushes from Matt’s house toward the car and I can hardly stand to look at her. Not because I don’t love her, not because I’m disappointed, but because I have no earthly idea how to handle the situation or what to say to her.

So I say nothing. And I can tell she’s mortified and scared and even a little mad.

But I’m petrified of saying the wrong thing. So I say nothing.

~*~

Julie and I both look up at the sound of her name.

_Coach_.

Julie screams, I freeze, and Coach looks from her to me. Realization breaks across his face and he whirls around and disappears. The front door shuts a moment later.

Julie is muttering, almost in tears as she gets dressed.

I jump from the bed and pull on my underwear and tell her how sorry I am, but she just shakes her head. A moment later, she's gone.

And the reality of the situation suddenly hits me. Coach caught me having sex with his daughter.

Shit.

I'm toast. I'm dead. Tomorrow, practice is going to be torture, I just know it.

Now what do I do?

I can’t really apologize, ‘cause I’m not sorry for being with her. I love her.

~*~

My dad walked in on us and I've never been more embarrassed. I screamed and Dad flew from the room and left the house.

Matt turned beet red and stammered an apology, but it wasn't his fault. Not really.

I yank on my clothes and hurry from Matt's house. I don't even kiss him good bye. I just can't. All I can think of is my dad. The look on his face when he saw Matt and me was awful. And I put it there.

I’m so scared that he hates me. That I let him down. That he might think I’m…like the rally girls.

But I’m not. And Matt’s a nice guy. A good guy. And I love him.

Dad won't look at me and it hurts. I want him to tell me it's all going to be okay, that he loves me, that I'm still his little girl.

**~ Fin ~**


End file.
